1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to launchable barges generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel system for launching barges from ships.
2. Background Art
There exists a need to have an improved system for launching barges from the main decks of ships. Especially in the military context, it is necessary to be able to rapidly launch cargo carrying barges from ships so that the barges can be self-propelled or towed to shore.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a system for the rapid launching of barges from the main decks of ships.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a system that can be rapidly and easily deployed.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a system that can be economically retrofit to existing ships.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.